Ways of the Friendship Potion
by Emeraldragon
Summary: Potions are some of the most important items to Wizards. Able to do many things, even make rivals believe they are best friends! SLASH HD
1. The Pairing

The Ways of the Friendship Potion  
By: Ashie  
  
Summary: Potions are considered one of the most important items to Wizards. Able to force the drinker to tell truth, cure illnesses, poison foes and - make a person believe that their worst enemy is their very best friend?! Professor Dumbledore assigns the Gregory's Unctuous Unction, a potion that does just that. When the sixth years are paired up with student from the opposite house, anxiety in the school reaches it's peak. But will the potion be as everyone fears, or something much more?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything written here, including characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. And even though I'd give anyhting to be half as good of an author as her, I'm not. I'd even give my left arm...but that's another story. :)  
  
Chapter One - The Pairing  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley walked down a dungeon corridor, taking their time for two reasons. One; they were early - and two; they weren't pleased about where they were going in the first place. It was quite obvious, as they walked with expressions of great distaste, that they were going to -  
  
"Potions!" Ron exclaimed with a moan, throwing his free hand in the air. "I still cannot believe we're in this class, mate." he said, throwing a sideways glance at Harry. "I mean, I almost purposely tried to fail Snape's exam!"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to respond when Hermione chimed in.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" she snapped. "It's November, don't you think you should stop complaining? It's never going to change!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that, 'Mione." Harry said. "Today we start the potion that Dumbledore's assigned."  
  
"Yeah, so? What's the big deal about that? It'll probably be just as hard as the other potions we've been doing."  
  
"Harry may be right, Ron." Hermione said, eyes narrowed in thought. "Snape seemed quite angry when he told us that Dumbledore was assigning the next potion -"  
  
"I know, he was an arse that day! He almost kicked Harry out when his potion turned a shade to dark."  
  
Harry glowered at this, but said nothing. Hermione looked at Ron, slightly miffed for being cut off, and continued.  
  
"So I believe that the potion will be fairly easy, or at least closer to the level potions we should be studying. Snape is most likely angry because he fells he is wasting his time."  
  
"Or the potion is extremely hard, and know that half the class will mess up." Harry said, looking like Victor Krum.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sighed exaspretly. "You know that if it is that difficult I will help you!"  
  
Harry nodded, and they walked through the door of the class together. Hermione and Ron followed him to the back of the room, and set their cauldrons on the table on his opposite sides.  
  
Harry looked to the front of the room, and scowled as Malfoy gave him one of his trademark sneers.  
  
Turning his head, he noticed that Snape was not writing notes on the board, but sitting at his desk, gazing intently at a piece of parchment in his hands. Harry's curiosity grew as he watched Snape's sallow skin turn a dangerous pale as he read the bottom of the sheet.  
  
Harry was about to point this out to Hermione and Ron, but saw that they were watching him as well. They exchanged curious glances and looked up as Snape silently stood from his chair and walked to the front of the class.  
  
Still staring at the parchment in his hands, he asked, "Which one of you know what the Gregory's Unctuous Unction is?"  
  
A few hesitant moments passed before Hermione raised her hand. Snape looked up at her.  
  
"Granger."  
  
"The Gregory's Unctuous Unction is a potion that makes the receiver believe that the giver is his or her very best friend." Hermione answered, and the class broke out into whispers.  
  
"SILENCE!" Snape roared, and the class instantly fell silent. Harry stared as Snape scowled at the class and glanced to Harry, a twitch in his left eye.  
  
"Now, if you all don't mind," Snape sneered. "I would like to explain what we will be doing the next three days. But if there is one more outburst ,I will send every one of you to the Headmaster's office, as he was the one that assigned this disaster."  
  
At this, Malfoy raised his hand.  
  
"Malfoy?" Snape asked, and to everyone's surprise, he had a deep scowl on his face.  
  
"Sir, surely you don't mean that we are actually going to do this ludicrous potion?" Snape's scowl just increased and he turned away.  
  
"Today, I will pair you all up with someone from the opposite house-" several gasps filled the air. "-and we will brew the potion for the rest of the week. On Friday, each of you will be drinking the potion.  
  
"Now, I'm warning all of you, this potion is extremely difficult. You will have one chance and one chance only to brew it correctly. If you fail to do so, which I know many of you will..." he cast another glance at Harry, one that surprised Harry, for he was unable to comprehend what it meant. "You will fail instantly and will have detention with me for two months, also the same amount of time the rest of you will be under the potion's influence.  
  
"Now, stand up, all of you." The class grudgingly got to their feet. "When I call your name, bring your things and sit next to your partner, or your new best friend." Snape made another face.  
  
Snape moved forward to the first table, and placing one hand on it called,  
  
"Crabbe, Finnegan." Harry heard Seamus groan and mutter profanities under his breath, and walked forward to sit next to Crabbe.  
  
Snape read a few more names on the list before-  
  
"Zambini, Granger." Hermione gave Harry and Ron a half smile, and walked over to sit next to a startling pretty redheaded Slytherin. Snape read a few more names before-  
  
"Nott, Weasley." Ron had a pained look on his face as he looked at Harry. Harry felt his throat constrict as he nodded to Ron. He watched as Ron walked over to a future Death Eater and sit down.  
  
Harry looked away from Ron, a sinking felling in his chest. He looked around the rest of the room. There were only four more people. Neville, Goyle, Malfoy, and himself. The sinking feeling is his chest deepened.  
  
If Neville was paired up with Goyle, then Harry was stuck with Malfoy. Or maybe even worse, if Harry was paired with Goyle, then Neville would be paired with Malfoy.  
  
Please let me be paired with Goyle, thought Harry desperately. At least if Neville gets paired with Malfoy, there's a great chance of the potion being brewed incorrectly.  
  
Harry's thoughts were snapped as Snape's voice rang through the dungeon.  
  
"Goyle, Longbottom." The two walked forward.  
  
Gasps filled the air once again as the class realized who the last pair was. Harry's mind was numb as he heard Hermione moan "No!" from the other end of the room. Harry mutely looked over to Ron, whose eyes resembled brown Galleons.  
  
Harry then looked up to see Malfoy's reaction. His eyes were narrowed at Snape, his cheeks a dangerous shade of red.  
  
He's furious, thought Harry with a twinge of satisfaction, watching Malfoy's fists shake at his sides.  
  
Snape was looking at Harry, his face once again pale. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.  
  
"Malfoy, Potter."  
  
Harry snatched his bag, threw it in his cauldron, and quickly walked over to the table. In a flash of anger, Harry banged his cauldron loudly on the table, and threw himself in his chair, and resorted to glaring at his lap.  
  
As Malfoy walked over, Harry's anger erupted, sending both chairs on Harry's sides to go soaring into the walls, and Malfoy strait on his arse.  
  
Malfoy sent a hiss of profanities at Harry, as Snape yelled, "POTTER!"  
  
"Sorry, sir." growled Harry, still glaring at his lap. He heard Malfoy get up and receive his chair, and after making sure it wasn't going to move, sat it.  
  
"Now, get to work, all of you." Snape said, and waving his wand, sent the instructions on the board. No one moved. After several moments of glaring, Snape snapped.  
  
"Get to work!"  
  
Harry refused to move. He looked up as Malfoy started to get out the ingredients, then lean forward and hiss, "What the bloody hell was that, Potter?"  
  
"Wandless magic, you dolt."  
  
"You mean you can actually do magic, Potty?"  
  
"Yes, Ferret Boy, you should know. Did my Patronus back in third year give you memory damage? Or was it falling to stone floor as a white rat?" Harry snapped. Malfoy scowled, but said nothing. Harry, feeling that he had the upper hand hissed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making this bloody potion!" Malfoy snapped, cutting up two long blue roots. Harry gaped at him.  
  
"You mean you are actually going to do this?! You're accepting to do the potion that will turn us into...into best friends for two months?"  
  
Malfoy sighed, and turned to him.  
  
"I'm not about to serve two months of detentions with Professor Snape."  
  
"Why not? It's not like he'd actually give you detention, with your dad and him being best mates and all." Malfoy's face turned into and angry scowl.  
  
"Now you listen to me, Potter." he snarled. "I am damn tired of you making assumptions about me and my family-"  
  
"What about you, you hypocrite? You've been making assumptions about me and Ron's family for six years!"  
  
"I'm supposed to, Potter, use your scared head! You're the 'Golden Boy' and I'm the son of a Death Eater and a Slyhterin. And you, being to perfect Gryffindork that you are, are supposed to take it lying down."  
  
Harry, without thinking snapped, "There you go again, Malfoy. Assuming that I'm the perfect Gryffindor. That just shows how much you know."  
  
Malfoy looked at him, a curious look in his silver eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, Potter? Are you saying you aren't the perfect Gryffindor?"  
  
"Maybe I am, Malfoy."  
  
"Oh? And how's that? Prove it."  
  
"Prove what?"  
  
"Prove that you're not the perfect Gryffindor." Malfoy grinned knowingly, cornering Harry.  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not? Know you can't prove it?"  
  
"I know I can prove it, Ferret Boy. It's just that I would have to put a Memory Charm on you right after."  
  
"Like you'd even be able to perform a Memory-"  
  
"Potter and Malfoy! Do I need to fail you already?" Snape snapped, and Harry noticed a kind of hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
For a moment, Harry thought of saying something rude to Snape, to get himself out of making the potion. And as Harry cast a glance at the silver- haired Slytherin, he knew Malfoy was thinking the same thing. But it seemed that neither of them could say or do anything.  
  
Harry sighed and said, "No, sir." He reached over, grabbed a bottle of Mermaid scales, and began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now all of you store your mixes in the jars I've provided, and place them in the cabinets with both you and your partner's names."  
  
Harry poured the potion into a glass jar, labeled it, and handed it wordlessly to Malfoy. The Slytherin walked to the cabinets and placed it on the shelf. Harry picked up his things, and turned to leave.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry sighed and turned around to face Malfoy.  
  
"I still want to know why you aren't the perfect Gryffindor." Harry nodded.  
  
"Another time, Malfoy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N: This is my first Slash, and I want to know if I started this off all right. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	2. One Freaky Friday

Ways of the Friendship Potion  
By: Ashie  
  
A.N: Sorry, but I forgot to tell everyone that I didn't create the Gregory's Unctuous Unction. It also belongs to J.K. Rowling. For those of you who haven't heard of it, it is on the Game Cube Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Video Game.  
  
I just wanted to make sure you all don't give me too much credit.  
  
Oh, and for those who can't understand how this is a Slash story, it's because the Slash hasn't started yet. You really didn't think that they'd just start making out in the first chapter, did you?  
  
Chapter Two - Freaky Friday  
  
The rest of the week went on as normal, as normal as it could be - brewing a potion that makes you think that you're best friends with your rival is exactly normal. But Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Malfoy managed to pull through it.  
  
Ron and Hermione rarely took their eyes off Harry, afraid that Malfoy might slip poison into the potion, but the occasion never arose. And Harry and Malfoy argued less and less during the week, causing Hermione and Ron to worry even more, if possible.  
  
By Friday, the day the students would be taking the potion, more than half of the class had already failed. Harry, unknown to Ron, had slipped an extra few ingrediants into his cauldron causing the potion to bubble and overflow.  
  
Snape was so angry with all of the failed potions, that he nearly hexed Ron and Nott to peices. Harry truely felt bad about Ron now having to spend two months with Snape and recieving a zero, but he had a feeling that being best friends with a future Death Eater would be worse.  
  
Hermione and her partner, Blaise Zambini, seemed to be able to work together. They weren't arguing, but they didn't talk to each other much either. Hermione had told Harry and Ron, that while she was disapointed about being paired with a Slytherin, she was happy that Blaise seemed to be as intelligent as herself.  
  
Finally, Friday came around and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking together to Potions, all of them nervous about the next hour and a half. Though Ron wasn't going to be trading Harry for Nott, he was still woried about his real best friends - especially Harry. While some part of him worried about Harry's well-being, the greater half was worrying that Harry and Malfoy were begining to become friends - without the Gregory's Unctuous Unction.  
  
Harry walked into Potions, gave a small farewell to Hermione and Ron, and walked to his seat next to Malfoy. He placed his cauldron on the table top and flopped himself into his chair with a sigh. Malfoy looked over to him warily.  
  
"Excited, Potter?"  
  
"You wish." Harry mummbled, and threw a sideways glance at his blonde rival. Strangely enough, Malfoy gave him a half smile, and turned to the front of the room.  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy for another second, and too, looked away.  
  
_ This week has been so bloody strange_, thought Harry.  
  
Snape then glided into the room, and stood in front of the class.  
  
"Today, those of you who sucessfully complete the potion will be taking it. Headmaster Dumbledore will be here to watch it be administered.  
  
"Now, there are some guidlines I have for all of you. Those of you who are under the potion's influence will not realize it. You will believe that you and your partner have been best friends for years. Your memory of taking the Gregory's Unctuous Unction will be replaced with that of another. However, all of you will know that the other students are under the potions influence, and under no circumstances are you to tell them otherwise.  
  
"After those taking the potion, you will be excused from the rest of the class to spend some time with your partners. The others are to stay here to learn what they will be doing for their detentions.  
  
"Now get to work!"  
  
Harry got up, and as he walked by Ron's table, someone grabbed his wrist.  
  
Harry looked down at Ron.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you about the potion?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry thought about it. If Malfoy and him got along, would he want to know that their friendship was a lie? Or if they didn't, would he be relieved to know that it was fake and it didn't matter?  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "Don't tell me."  
  
Ron's ears turned red as he spat, "Are you bloody mad? I'm starting to wonder if you actually _want_ to be friends with Malfoy."  
  
Harry pulled his arm out of Ron's grasp and walked away, silently furious.  
  
_I don't want to be friends with Malfoy, do I?_ he thought.  
  
Harry looked into the cauldron, seeing a very pale face reflected in the pink substance it held. He pushed back from the table with a sigh looked over to Malfoy, who was staring at him with a small grin.  
  
"A bit nervous are we, Potter?"  
  
Harry's eyes looked Malfoy up and down. He was leening back in his chair with his arms draped across the empty table behind them, with a highly amused look in his silver eyes. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and hearing Ron's voice in the back of his head, blushed.  
  
"You can't fool me, I can tell that you are just dreading this." Malfoy said, his eyes simply glowing with delight. Harry began to deny it when Malfoy leaned forword.  
  
"Listen, I know you are expecting me to turn you into Voldemort, but I'm not." Malfoy looked at Harry as his eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"You called him 'Voldemort'." Harry said, sounding somewhere between impressed and wary.  
  
"Well, that is his name, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but you are the only person I've ever heard to call him that. Besides me and Dumbledore, everyone has always said 'You-Know-Who'."  
  
"I don't see the reason-" Malfoy stopped when Snape stood up from his chair.  
  
"Everyone fill up two vials with the potion, and be prepared to drink it." Snape sneered.  
  
"I'll do it." Malfoy stood up, and poured the pink substance into both vials.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, and Snape quickly walked over and opened it, allowing Professor Dumbledore to enter.  
  
Dumbledore sweeped his eyes over the class, his blue eyes sparkling behind his spectacles. His gaze lingered on Harry and Malfoy, but Harry wouldn't remember it later.  
  
Harry fidgited in his seat, causing Malfoy to snicker.  
  
Dumbledore took a seat behind Snape's desk, and motioned for him to continue.  
  
"You two first." Snape said, pointing at the first pair. "Stand infront of the class, trade vials, and drink them. You may then leave."  
  
"The first group did as they were told, and the next pair went up. When it was Hermione and Blaise's turn, the both drank their potions, gave each other small smiles, and left, as did all the other partners.  
  
Eventually, Harry and Malfoy were told to go next. Harry stood up, determined, and walked to the front of the room with Malfoy trailing behind. At the front, they traded vials.  
  
"Cheers," Malfoy said, holding up his vial. Harry clinked his vial with Malfoy's, and drank the potion.  
  
Not even ten seconds later, Harry couldn't remeber what potion ha had just taken. He couldn't understand why he and his best friend, Draco Malfoy, were standing at the head of the class. And he was quite curious as to why his classmate, Ron Weasley, was staring at him so strangely.  
  
Harry looked over to Malfoy, and was relieved to see that he looked just as confused.  
  
"Potter and Malfoy, you are both excused from the rest of your classes. You may do what you please." Snape said, and Harry noticed the pained look on his face.  
  
Malfoy walked up to Harry, grabbed his wrist, and led him out the door.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy, let me go. I can walk on my own, you know." said Harry, once they were in the hall.  
  
"Sorry, Potter, but you weren't doing that great of a job in there." Malfoy teased. "Anyway, what should we do today?"  
  
"Aren't you wondering why we have the rest of the day off, or what potion we took?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"How could you not be?"  
  
"Well, the way I see it, is that we have the entire day off. Personally, I don't care what potion I took." Malfoy looked thoughtful. "How about we grab our brooms and head out to the Pitch?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll go with you to the Slytherin Dormitory, and you'll come with me to Gryffindor." They started to walk to Slytherin.  
  
"Excelent. Not only will I get to show off the Slytherin Dormitory, but I can make fun of Gryffindor as well."  
  
"Funny, Malfoy. But I've already been to Slytherin, and they are nothing compared to Gryffindor."  
  
Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, and looked to Harry.  
  
"What are you on about, Potter? I haven't taken you to Slytherin before."  
  
"I know that. I went with someone else."  
  
"When? Why?"  
  
"In Second Year. And you don't need to know why. It's a secret." Harry laughed, seeing Malfoy look to pathetic.  
  
"Oh come on! You can't be upset with me. You know I'll tell you eventually."  
  
"No you won't. It's one of your _'secrets'_." Harry laughed even harder at hearing Malfoy whine.  
  
"I promise I'll tell you."  
  
"Don't promise me anything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No one ever keeps them." Malfoy said dully, and stepped inforn of an area of stone wall.  
  
"Serpentine Salazar." An openeing of wall appeared. Harry walked through behind Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"What now, Potter?"  
  
"Why do you call me by my last name?"  
  
"Why do you do the same?"  
  
"Because you call me "Potter". Now how come?"  
  
"I don't know. That's how it's always been."  
  
"Can I call you Draco?"  
  
"If you want to. But I'm still going to call you "Potter"."  
  
"Fine," Harry sighed, and walked up the stairs behind Draco. At the top of the stairs, they walked to the right, and entered the Sixth Room.  
  
The Slytherin Sixth Year Dorm was a large circular room. Around the edge of the wall were eight beds. Draco wlaked to the second on his right. He opened a grand black trunk at the foot of the bed.  
  
Draco pulled out his Nimbus 2001, and continued to rumage through his trunk.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"My Snitch."  
  
"You have your own Snitch?"  
  
"Of course. It's tradition for the parents of Seekers to buy their child their own Golden Snitch. If your parent were alive, you'd have gotten one too." Draco's eyes widened at realization of what he'd said. "Sorry, Potter."  
  
Harry nodded, and watched Draco pull out his Snitch.  
  
"Here, hold it for me 'till we get to Gryffindor." Draco said, and was glad to see Harry brighten at this. They walked out of the room and began their decent to Gryffindor.  
  
As Harry and Draco walked through the halls, Harry repeatedly let go of the Snitch, and would catch it again. The Snitch was very fast, and would change it's course every time it was let go.  
  
Harry let go of the Snitch, and it flew straight at Draco's head. Harry lunged at it, lost his balance, and fell onto of Draco. They crashed to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Damn it, Potter!" Draco moaned. He looked up ar Harry angrily, but then his face went blank. Harry was blushing horribly, and could barely see, for his glasses had fallen off.  
  
"Sorry, Draco." Harry began to get up when Draco grabbed his face.  
  
"Wait." Draco said, and began to turn Harry's face, his eyes looking looking him over. "Hmmmm...."  
  
"Draco, what-"  
  
"You look a lot better without those glasses of yours. Why don't you have your vision corrected?"  
  
"I never thought of it." Harry lifted his hand, trying to draw attention away from his face. "I have your Snitch." Harry stood up, and offered his other hand to Draco. Draco took it and Harry pulled him up.  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"Yeah right, Potter. I own House Elves that weigh more that you do."  
  
A.N: By the way I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I didn't mean to be so slow!!!!!! Please REVIEW! 


	3. Keep Your Friends Close

Ways of the Friendship Potion

By: Ashie

Chapter Three: Keep Your Friends Close…

Harry and Draco made their way down to the Pitch, chatting about random things on the way. Harry was still startled and confused by the way Draco had commented on his appearance, but pushed it to the back of his mind to think about later.

"Potter, are you okay?" Draco commented after Harry failed to respond to his question. Harry blinked and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't help but feel that something strange is going on."

"You're not still on about getting out of class, are you? Just forget about it, if there were something we need to know, someone would have told us. Just stop worrying about it, _Scarhead_." Draco snickered at Harry's fake pained expression.

"Scarhead? _Scarhead_?! You certainly aren't one to talk about abnormalities, Ferret." Harry laughed at Draco's miffed look.

"You'll pay for that one, Potter!" Draco declared, and promptly tackled Harry to the ground. They landed in a heap on the cold ground, both trying to pin the other.

"Draco Malfoy - The Amazing Bouncing Ferret!" Harry laughed as he managed to pin the slightly larger boy to the ground, his platinum blonde hair sticking up in all directions.

"Bouncing? You want to see someone bounce, Potter? Watch this." Draco grabbed Harry's wrists, and mustering as much strength into his legs as possible, pushed up against Harry's arse, sending him flipping over Draco, and landing on his back. Harry gasped as the wind was knocked out of him.

Draco stood up and walked over to Harry, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Truce?" Draco asked holding out his hand to help Harry out. Harry made to grab his hand, then knocked Draco's legs out from under him. "I said truce, Potter!" Draco moaned.

"I'm not done with you yet, Ferret." Harry then pounced on top of Draco, tickling him on the ribs, Draco screeching in laughter.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Draco squealed, trying to pull Harry's hands off him.

Harry released Draco, and lied down on the ground next to him, both of the teens trying to catch their breaths. After a few moments, Harry asked, "Why were you trying to hex me that day?"

"What day?"

"The day Moody turned you into a ferret." Harry looked over to Draco.

"Errr…I can't remember. We must have been arguing about something." Draco shrugged, but Harry wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Draco, when did we become friends? I can't seem to remember."

"Does it really matter? What is with you today? You're so paranoid!" Draco groaned.

"Can you blame me? I only have a few dozen people plotting to kill me. Speaking of which, why aren't you going to be a Death Eater? I thought you hated Muggle-borns."

Draco groaned again. "Do we have to get into this conversation now? I want to play Quidditch." Draco whined.

"We can play after. Now tell me." Harry stuck out his bottom lip in an adorable pouting face.

"Alright, alright! Just stop making that face!"

Harry smiled. "Okay, now tell me why."

"Fine. Well, I suppose I should start when I was younger, before Hogwarts. My father and I never truly liked each other. We were too much alike. We were both stubborn, and never gave into anything. Luckily, my mother and I got along slightly better. Anyway, my father has been a Death Eater as long as I remember. He got his mark on his seventeenth birthday. Since I was small, all my father did was drill into me the fact that muggle-borns were scum, Voldemort was doing what someone should have done a long time ago, that you were the number one enemy, and that the second I turned seventeen, I would give my life to Voldemort.

"Well, at first I thought about declining the mark just to resent my father, but when I started Hogwarts I started to find my own beliefs on the matters I had been drilled on since I was a mere child. I realized that what Voldemort was doing was wrong, that Muggle-borns weren't all that bad, and that you weren't the enemy, and that Voldemort was. I think that's why I wanted to be your friend - to prove that my father was wrong about you. I thought that if he was wrong about you, that he was wrong about the rest as well. My theory proved to be correct.

"So, ever since I've become friends with you, I've decided that devoting my life to a crazy half-snake, half-man, killing Muggle-barns, that had no choice on whether they were wizard or not, was not something I wanted to do." Draco sneered at the thought.

"Does your father know all this?" Harry asked quietly. Draco let out a hiss-like laugh.

"Most certainly not. I don't know about you, Potter, but I slightly value my life." Draco looked over to Harry, who paled slightly at Draco's last statement.

"Nothing. Let's go play Quidditch."

After a good two hours of Quidditch, Harry and Draco landed, both with watery eyes and pink faces. Harry's hair, if possible, looked even more messy than usual.

"Potter, can't you control your hair?" Draco drawled as they started their walk back to the castle for lunch.

"No. I've tried everything, and it still sticks up. Once, my aunt cut it really short to make it look presentable, and it grew back this way the next day. It's my dad's hair." Harry smiled and ran his fingers through his raven - black hair.

"You'll have to come to my dorm one morning so I can try to tame it a bit. It'll make you look a lot better."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Far from it, Potter. I'm just saying that you'll look even better with it slicked or spiked."

"So you're saying I'm good - looking then, and you want me to look better?" Harry grinned at Draco's startled look, and Harry noticed that his face got a bit redder.

"Don't read into it, Potter." Draco warned, and walked faster. Seeing his opportunity, Harry sped up, and sinking his fingers into Draco's hair, and rubbed it all over. Draco shrieked in rage, and tried to slick his hair back in place, but it just fell back into his face.

Harry was doubled over with laughter, dropping his broom and holding his sides. Draco gave Harry a look somewhere betweeen tears and fury. Draco continued to try and plaster his hair to his head. Harry picked up a handful of of snow from the ground, and walked toward Draco.

"Here, maybe this will help...," Harry plopped the snow onto Draco's head and smeared into his hair, trying to help him slick his hair back. However ,this just made Draco shriek even louder.

**"POTTER!"**

After another half hour of wrestling in the snow on the Quidditch Pitch, Harry and Draco entered Hogwarts, both breathing heavily. In the corridor where the were to part to go to their seperate dormitories, the both stopped and faced each other. They looked at each other, almost at a loss at how to say good-bye.

"So...er...yeah." Harry said. Draco's face turned red.

"Well, today was definately fun." Draco smiled. Harry nodded.

"What are thee chances of us getting out of classes tomorrow?"

"None. Snape can't be that generous." Draco grinned.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you in classes tomorrow...,"

"Yeah," Draco said quietly. He looked deeply into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry stared back into Draco's silver eyes.

Then, before they even thought of what they were doing, the leaned closer to each other...

And their lips met.

A.N: So yeah, sorry about the seven month wait on this chapter. I let my life take front seat, but life is now good and I can continue. Did you like the ending? Hee hee, I know I did. Chapter Four should be coming soon, hopefully sometime before 05, but we'll see. Please Review!

Oh. And here's a little teeser of what's to come...

Harry opened the letter and read;

Dear Harry,

Merry Christmas! I hope school is going well for you. The item I've sent for you is something you are familiar with, I'm sure. Since Sirius is gone, I didn't want this to go to waste, and I know you can make good use of it. Give it to your favorite person, they'll appreciate the ability to talk to you whenever they desire.

Remus Lupin

Harry opened the attached package, and pulled out a square mirror. The mirror's partner was broken at the bottom of his trunk.

He jumped out of bed and opened his trunk, throwing his things behind him in haste to reach the bottom. When the only things left in his trunk were the broken shards of glass, he pulled out his wand and said, "Reparo!"

(May not be included in chapter 4)


	4. And Your Enemies Closer

Ways of the Friendship Potion

By: Ashie

Chapter Four: …And Your Friends Closer

The rest of the week was very unusual, even by Harry's standards. It seemed that the entire school was in on a huge secret, and the only ones who weren't in on it were Harry and Draco. Wherever they went, whether it was walking down the halls, working together in class, or even studying in the library, they were bombarded by whispers. Though Harry had been suspicious of something before hand, his suspicion grew ten-fold, and now Draco was worried.

His friends Ron and Hermione also seemed to be in on the secret, but they refused to say anything about it. Or rather, Hermione would deny everything, and seemed to force Ron to say nothing as well.

Ron had been acting strangely lately. Every time Harry mentioned Draco, his ears would turn bright red, or he'd pale significantly. He'd hastily change the subject, as if Draco wasn't a normal conversation topic. But Harry and Draco had been friends for years, how could Ron be not used to talking about him yet, or how could they still hate each other?

Hermione and her best friend Blaise weren't around very much, they were usually in the Library studying. The two girls got along wonderfully for becoming friends so fast. Neither Harry nor Draco could remember when they became friends.

Both Harry and Draco seemed to be the happiest they've ever been, and their housemates and professors noticed the change. All the students were relieved to see the change in Draco, for he took a lot less points away from their houses.

The kiss Harry and Draco had shared never came up in any conversation, as if they were scared to talk of it. Neither of them realized how badly they each yearned for more physical contact. As much as they had both enjoyed the kiss, they both heard a warning at the back of their conscious that it wasn't right. That it was wrong; that it shouldn't have happened. They both were awake all hours of the night, trying to keep themselves from thinking of the other to be able to fall asleep. And when they'd wake after long hours of struggle, they'd realize that they had dreamt of the other person.

When Saturday came around, it was the last trip to Hogsmead before Christmas. Both Ron and Draco had assumed they'd be going with Harry, which ended up in the three boys going together. Harry, knowing that this would only create problems, had made plans to meet up with Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny.

Ron and Draco stood on opposite sides of Harry, not happy that the other came along. Draco had thought of being a little intimate with Harry, but having Ron around ruined his plans. Ron had hoped to win his friendship with Harry back, hoping that once Draco wasn't around Harry would realize he liked Ron more. He was horribly worried that something was going on between his best friend and rival.

The two Gryffindors and the Slytherin walked in absolute silence, and Harry was getting fed up with the both of them.

"That's it. I can't take you two anymore. I'm going shopping on my own." Harry quickly veered off to the right, and walked into a shop filled with books and strange trinkets. He immediately head to the back, and heard someone enter the shop behind him.

He pretended to busy himself with looking at a collection of small silver and gold statues, when someone wrapped their arms around his waist. Harry gasped and turned to become nose-to-nose with Draco.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I didn't mean to make you mad, I just don't get along with Weasley. Please don't be mad at me." Draco hugged Harry to his chest. Harry lightly pushed him away and looked up into Draco's gray eyes.

"Draco, why can't you two be friends? You're my best friend, and he's my friend too. I don't see why you two can't get along!" Harry felt tears well up in his eyes.

Draco's eyes widened in slight amazement at Harry's feelings. He hadn't realized that it bothered him so much. Draco sighed.

"Look, I'll try and be Weasley's friend, but only if he'll do the same in return." Draco said. "If he still acts the way he does now, then I'm not going to fight it. Okay?"

Harry smiled at Draco and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. He leaned towards Draco's face and kissed him full on the lips. Draco's eyes widened in amazement before he closed them and deepened the kiss. Draco's hands began to travel onto Harry's chest and arms, memorizing every muscle and shape of Harry with his hands. Harry's wrapped Draco's long blonde locks around his fingers.

They would have most likely gotten more physical, but the slam of the shop's door startled them into separating. It seemed that someone had run out of the door in a hurry. The looked at each other, both wearing identical grins and walked out the door.

A half hour later they entered the Three Broomsticks, and sat down at a corner table to wait for Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, and Ron (whom they hadn't seen since Harry left). They ordered themselves two butterbeers, and waited quietly for the others to come.

Not long after arriving, Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny entered. Harry stood up and waved them over.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said with a smile, and sat down across form him. "Hello, Malfoy." She regarded Draco with a small grin and a nod of her head.

"Hi Harry, Malfoy." Ginny greeted them and sat down next to Hermione. Blaise placed herself gracefully next to Harry.

"Hello Harry." she said with a sweet smile. Her eyes were a golden brown and her hair was a deep red, much darker than the Weasleys' hair. She held out her hand to him. "I'm Blaise." Harry smiled and shook it.

"It's nice to finally meet Hermione's best friend." Blaise smiled at him again. She looked around Harry and peered at Draco.

"Hello Draco. How are you?" Blaise asked, not as friendly as she had to Harry, and with nowhere near as big of a smile. Harry became quite curious to this.

"Fine, Blaise. And yourself?"

"Perfect." Blaise smiled and cast a glance to Harry. Harry quirked a brow at Draco, but he said nothing.

"Have you guys seen Ron? I haven't seen him for nearly an hour." Harry asked, suddenly curious as to where his friend went. Hermione grimaced, as did Ginny.

"Yeah, we saw him on our way here. He was in a real foul mood. He didn't tell us what was wrong, but said that he was going back to Hogwarts early." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

Harry furrowed his brows, hoping he hadn't angered Ron by leaving. Blaise placing her hand on Harry's broke his trail of thought.

"So, Harry. How are classes going for you?"

An hour later, the five students left the Three Broomsticks, and set out on their own to go shopping. Harry headed down to the store he had been in earlier, where he had seen the perfect Christmas present for Draco.

Harry walked through the crowded streets, his face in a worried and slightly thoughtful expression. He was positive that Blaise had a thing for him; the entire time at the Three Broomsticks, Blaise had hung on to every single thing Harry had said, and watched him with big eyes and happy smile. She would find any excuse to touch Harry, even as saying that there was a stray string on his robe to touch his chest. Quite frankly, Harry was a little astonished at it all. He had just met the girl, how could she like him that fast?

Harry walked into the tiny shop he had run into earlier, and walked to the back of the store. He found what he was looking for, and purchased it. As the cashier handed him his bag, he noted that the shop was called The Raging Manticore.

Harry walked out of the shop, and Blaise immediately grabbed his arm. Startled, he jumped, which caused Blaise to giggle.

"Scared by a mere girl, Harry?" Blaise laughed. " Come here for a second, will you?" she asked, and led him by the hand into an alley.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, not sure whether he should be nervous or not.

"Away from everyone else. I need to talk to you about something private." Blaise placed Harry up against the brick wall, and took a step back.

"Now, Harry, I need to ask you something, and I don't want you to lie to me, okay?" Blaise flashed one of her brilliant smiles at him.

"Okay…"

"Are you seeing someone?" Blaise asked, rather seriously.

"No," Harry said, slightly taken back.

"Good." Blaise grinned. "Then do you think maybe you and I could start seeing one another?" Blaise looked up at Harry hopefully.

"Blaise…" Harry started, completely amazed. "I'm not seeing anyone, but I'm interested in some-" Harry was cut off as Blaise roughly pulled his head down and forcefully kissed him. Harry went to pull his head away, but Blaise just pushed his head closer to hers. Harry was getting pissed when he heard a shout from his left.

"Blaise, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Draco shouted angrily. Blaise immediately distanced herself from Harry.

"Stay out of my business, Malfoy." She spat angrily. "This has nothing to do with you."

"You just kissed my best friend! It's my business since he didn't want you to kiss him in the first place!" Draco's face was turning red in anger. Harry quickly walked away from Blaise and stood next to Draco. "Don't you dare touch him again," Draco roughly grabbed Harry's hand and began to lead him out onto the busy street.

"Sorry," Harry whispered to Blaise. He didn't see the look of pure hatred that radiated from her as they left.

Draco continued to storm down the street. Harry said nothing about the throbbing pain in his hand from the pressure of Draco's grip.

"Draco, calm down." Harry pleaded. Draco made a rough turn onto another road, and Harry yelped in pain at the sudden twist of his hand. Draco let go of Harry as if he was stung, and turned to look at him. Harry flexed his fingers gingerly, his hand slowly bruising. Draco looked at him worriedly.

"Sorry, Potter." He sighed.

"Why are you so upset? Blaise didn't do anything to you."

"Just stay away from her."

"Why?" Harry demanded. "What's it to you if she likes me?"

Draco groaned in frustration. "It's not that I care that she likes you. I just don't want you to like her in return. But it's also not good that you rejected her."

"I'm not following you,"

"It's hard to explain. I dated her last year, and she ended up cheating on me. She's cheated on every guy she's gone out with. And no one has every said no to her, before now." He cast a curious at Harry. "She is a red head in every way. She's not going to take your rejection lightly. It's best if you just keep your distance. It's not wise to get on her bad side." Harry's eyes were wide in amazement. "What?" Draco asked him.

"Someone cheated on the Slytherin prince. The world has to be coming to an end." Harry teased lightly. Draco scowled.

"It's not funny. I actually liked her."

"Sorry. Were you upset when she cheated on you?"

"Yeah…she was unlike any girl I had ever dated. She's kind of like you, actually."

"How so?"

"Well, you are both very trusting, and both extremely powerful wizards. You even remind me of her sometime. Both very timid, but can be outgoing to get what you want."

"Hmmm." Harry didn't like the idea that he reminded Draco of Blaise. It made him think that maybe Draco didn't like him, and was just attracted to the part of him that was similar to his past girlfriend. "If you don't mind me asking, who did she cheat on you with?"

"Nott,"

"When'd they break up?"

"About two weeks after she cheated with him. She's dating a Ravenclaw now, I believe."

"You mean she asked me out, even though she had a boyfriend?"

"Of course. Haven't you listened to a thing I've said? She's a whore, Potter."

"Alright, alright. Have you finished your shopping?"

"Yes, d'you want to leave?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

Harry and Draco walked into Hogwarts. They were about to go their separate ways when Draco called Harry back.

"When you told Blaise you were interested in someone, who were you talking about?"

"Guess." Harry taunted.

"The Weasley girl?"

"Her name is Ginny. And no, that's not it."

"Chang?"

"No!" Harry growled.

"Well then tell me, because I don't have the slightest."

"I will tell you under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want you to start calling me 'Harry'."

"Fine, _Harry_. Now who is it?

Harry walked over to Draco, and in his ear, whispered, "You, my dragon." Draco's eyes widened.

"Really?" Draco whispered. Harry smiled and kissed him.

A.N: Well, I hadn't planned on Harry and Draco's relationship starting so fast, but it seemed the right time to put it. What do you think of Blaise. Pleasant thing, isn't she?

Anyway, I've been wondering how I can have over thirty people on my Author's Alert List, and only received about 4 reviews for my last chapter. It's ridiculous. If any of you really like my story, you'll prove it to me by reviewing. Please review. They help me know what you, the readers, want in this story.


	5. Christmas Reflections

Ways of the Friendship Potion

By: Ashie

Chapter Five: Christmas Reflections

Harry woke Christmas morning by Ron throwing a pillow at his face.

"Wake up, Harry. You have presents to open!" Harry quickly sat up and looked at the mound of gifts that were scattered at the foot of his bed and trunk.

He reached for the first present and pulled off the wrapping. It was the usual homemade sweets from Hagrid. Harry continued to open his presents. He received a jumper from Mrs. Weasley that was green and had a scarlet lion on the front. He also received numerous boxes of candy from the entire Weasley family. Hermione had gotten him a book (as usual), called _Spells for Everyday Tasks_.

There was a present from Blaise, which was a book on how to find your true love and soul mate. Harry couldn't help but laugh. He tossed the book under his bed.

From Ron, he got a hollow glass ball, which looked a lot like Neville's Remembrall.

"Ron, what's it supposed to do?" He asked, curious as it filled with a yellow smoke.

"It's called a Secrorb. When it glows yellow, that means there's a secret being kept from you and many other people, and yet many others know what the secret is. If it turns green, it means that a lot of people are keeping a secret from just you. If blue, it means that the person closest to you is keeping a secret from many people. And if it turns purple, it means that there's a secret kept from only you, and only the person closest to you is specifically keeping it from you. Fred and George created it; it goes on sale next month."

"Wow," Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron."

Harry then noticed another present. It was thin and square. He pulled off the letter that was attached to the front.

Harry opened the letter and read;

Dear Harry,

Merry Christmas! I hope school is going well for you. The item I've sent for you is something you are familiar with, I'm sure. Since Sirius is gone, I didn't want this to go to waste, and I know you can make good use of it. Give it to your favorite person, they'll appreciate the ability to talk to you whenever they desire.

Remus Lupin

Harry opened the attached package, and pulled out a square mirror. The mirror's partner was broken at the bottom of his trunk.

He jumped out of bed and opened his trunk, throwing his things behind him in haste to reach the bottom. When the only things left in his trunk were the broken shards of glass, he pulled out his wand and said, "Reparo!"

The shards of glass joined to create a perfect match of the other. Harry held both of the mirrors to his chest, suddenly overcome with emotions. His eyes burned in the effort to keep his tears from falling.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked, slightly worried as to why Harry had thrown his possessions all over the floor.

"Never mind," Harry's voice shook. He hadn't told Ron about the first mirror, and he didn't want him to be jealous for not giving him the second.

"Harry…why are you crying? What did you get?" Ron stood up from his bed and went to comfort his friend. Harry stepped away quickly, and wiped his face.

"Just don't worry about it." Harry said quietly. "Please don't ask me again,"

"Okay," Ron nodded and went back over to finish opening his gifts. Harry was about to pick up his things when Draco's Eagle Owl perched on the window outside, pecking at the glass. Harry rushed over and took the parcel from the bird. It squawked and flew away.

Harry took the package over to his bed. He opened the letter attached and read;

Harry,

I've never realized until a few days ago how lost I would have been without your friendship the past few years. You and our friendship mean so much to me, and I couldn't wait another day without telling you.

I hope your Christmas is the happiest you've ever had. I hope you like your gift. I'll be seeing you later.

Draco

With a watery smile, Harry tore the silver paper from a small wooden box. It was carved in great detail, and Harry automatically noticed the resemblance to the present he had gotten Draco. He opened it and pulled out a long gold chain, and in the center was a gold lion charm, it's eyes encrusted with emeralds. Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing Ron to look over.

"What is that?"

Harry put the necklace on, making sure the lion was centered on his chest. "It's from Draco. Isn't it beautiful?" Harry couldn't help but glow in happiness. Ron visibly paled.

"Er…yeah. It's nice." Harry frowned at the little enthusiasm Ron showed.

"It's a bit funny, really. I bought him almost the same thing. His is silver, and has a dragon with diamond eyes. We must have bought them at the same shop." Harry giggled. "Great minds think alike."

Ron nodded, looking down at his bed covers. Harry sighed.

"Well, I'll see you later, then. I've got to go give something to Draco." Harry put on his clothes, a robe and his shoes, and walked out the door.

After a moment, Ron threw a pillow angrily at the door.

"Damn it, Harry. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Harry walked through the empty halls; everyone was still either asleep or opening their gifts. He continued until he got to the Great Hall. He knew that Draco woke up early, and figured he'd already be eating breakfast.

He opened the doors to the Great hall, and sure enough, saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table, the only person in the entire room. He looked up when he heard the doors open, and grinned when he saw it was Harry.

Harry walked over to him, holding the mirrors behind his back, and fidgeting with the chain around his neck.

"What a coincidence. We both bought almost identical necklaces." Draco smiled. "Do you like yours?"

"I love it," Harry said honestly. "And you?"

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"Thanks to you, too. Listen, I have something else for you."

"Oh no." Draco frowned. "I only got you one thing, you can't give me two gifts."

"Don't worry about it, this wasn't planned." Harry held out the mirrors, and gave Draco the one without Sirius's writing. Draco held it, slightly miffed.

"Look Harry, I'm not that conceded-"

"No, no! It's not to look at!"

"Then what's it for?"

"They're two-way mirrors. All you have to do is say my name into the mirror, and you'll be able to see and talk to me, and I can do the same. They used to belong to my dad and Sirius. Lupin sent me yours, and Sirius had given me this one last year."

Draco smiled at the possibilities. "These are so cool."

"I know. So this doesn't really count as a second gift. We'll both be using them."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me? Wouldn't you rather give it to Weasley?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco. You're my best friend."

"I know. You just can't resist being able to see this gorgeous face whenever you want. Are my looks all I'm good for?" Draco joked.

"You really are conceded, you know that?"

"It happens," Draco shrugged. "Answer the question."

"No, I don't like you just because of your absolute gorgeousness." Harry kissed Draco. Draco was about to give in when Harry pulled away.

"But it helps," Harry grinned wickedly, and sat next to Draco. He began to pile food onto his plate.

"You can be really evil when you want to," Draco whined cutely. Harry nodded.

"I know."

"You do realize that you're eating at the Slytherin table, right?"

"Yeah. No one's here, and besides, I've always wondered what it would have been like if…"Harry trailed off. "Never mind."

"What were you going to say?"

"Well, in first year, when we tried on the Sorting Hat, it wanted to place me in Slytherin." Harry cast his eyes downward, suddenly very ashamed.

Draco's eyes widened in realization. "So that's why you said you weren't the perfect Gryffindor."

Harry nodded.

"Then how come you're not in Slytherin?"

"I asked it to put me in anything _but_ Slytherin. Its second choice was Gryffindor, I guess."

"Slytherin just wasn't good enough for you, hmmm?" Draco mumbled. Harry barely just heard him.

"No, it's not that. I was just scared of becoming a dark wizard. I had heard that every wizard that had gone dark was in Slytherin. I was scared." Harry sighed. "Are you disappointed in me?"

Draco's eyes softened as he put his arm around Harry.

"I don't think it's possible for me to be disappointed in you, Harry."

"Really?"

"No, I'm lying." Draco said sarcastically. "Yes, really."

"Good," Harry smiled, placing his lips on Draco's. They were oblivious to the fact that someone walked in, took one look at them, and left.

Hours later, Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room. He had spent the entire day with Draco, and was coming to start on his holiday homework. He walked through the portrait, and was welcomed by an empty common room.

"Perfect, at least I can concentrate." Harry walked up the stairs to his dormitory to collect his books.

He opened the door, and was startled to see Ron lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked over to Harry, and quickly sat up.

"What are you doing up here by yourself? It's Christmas! You should be with your friends." Harry went over to his trunk and opened it.

"I've been waiting to talk to you,"

"What for?" Harry stood up, casting Ron a worried glance.

"I need to tell you something about Malfoy," Ron's voice was hesitant.

"Okay…"

"He sent me a letter today,"

"What about?"

"He said that he wanted to be my friend, for you,"

Harry beamed at him; He had thought that Draco had forgotten his promise. "Did you write him back?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because…because I don't want to be friends with Malfoy," Ron said, his voice slightly rising. Harry's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"Why, Ron? Why can't you accept the fact that he wants to put the past behind him, and be your friend?"

"You want to know why, Harry?" Ron screamed. "Because it's all a lie!"

"What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"I hate him, Harry! And he hates me! Even you hate him, and he hates you,"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You're mad, Ron. Draco and I are best friends. We don't hate each other."

"Yes, you do. Listen to me, Harry. You took a potion in Snape's class, to believe that you and Malfoy are best friends. In reality, you're _my_ best friend. Half the sixth year class took it, even Hermione and Blaise. Your friendship is a fake." Ron hissed, and then clapped a hand to his mouth, horrified. He hadn't meant to tell Harry about the potion, he wasn't allowed to.

Harry's eyes were wide and unfocused. His mind was thinking so fast, it was hard to keep up. _Ron's lying…_ he told himself. And yet, it made sense. The entire castle would know about it, and that's why he got out of Potion's class that day. That's why they couldn't remember when they had become friends.

"You're lying." Harry whispered. "Please tell me you're lying, Ron!" Harry began to cry.

"I'm not lying, Harry."

"But you have to be!" Harry sobbed. "Draco and I aren't just friends, we like each other…more than friends."

"No, Harry, you can't." Ron grabbed Harry by his shoulders. "I've seen you two…_kiss_…. It's a lie, Harry. You two don't like each other! It must be an effect of the potion."

"Where did you see us kiss?" Harry asked, still crying.

"At Hogsmeade, when you ran off, Draco followed you, and I followed him. I saw you two kissing behind the shelf. And this morning, at breakfast."

"Were you spying on me?" Harry hissed, pushing Ron roughly away from him. Ron's ears turned red.

"I was trying to protect you, Harry! I knew something bad would happen, and it has. You've fallen for your enemy!"

"I hate you," Harry said angrily, a low growl in his throat. Harry eyes were flashing dangerously, and magic sparked around him. "I HATE YOU!"

Magic flew from Harry, and hit Ron in the chest. Ron was flung back onto his bed, the chest of his shirt singed. Harry's magical energy continued to pulse around him, and Ron backed up in horror.

"_Harry, stop!_" Ron yelled, fearing for both of them.

Harry's eyes became unfocused, and he collapsed to the ground.


	6. A Wonderful Thing

Ways of the Friendship Potion

By: Ashie

Chapter Six: A Wonderful Thing

Harry woke up hours later, lying on his usual bed in the hospital wing. He felt sore and drained; it was difficult just to open his eyes. He blinked, trying to clear his vision a little. He heard whispers coming from Madame Pomfrey's office.

Harry looked over to his side and was surprised to see Draco sitting in a chair by his bed, asleep. He was leaning onto Harry's bed, his head on his arms. Harry studied how angelic he looked asleep, before shaking him gently.

Draco's eyes blearily opened, and he looked up at Harry.

"Harry! Are you feeling alright?" Draco asked worriedly, sitting up in his chair.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Harry stretched slowly. "How long have you been here?"

"About six hours. What happened? No one will tell me."

Harry scowled, and looked up at the ceiling. "Ron said something that angered me, and I sort of…went off on him."

"What do you mean?"

"My magic erupted. I struck out at Ron, and then I passed out. I feel really drained."

"I heard Pomfrey talking to Dumbledore about it. She said that you used an extreme amount of magic, for not using a wand. She sounded horrified. No one's ever heard of someone being able to do that." Draco shuddered. "What could Weasley have said that would make you want to hurt him?"

Harry recalled the conversation they had had, and felt tears coming to his eyes again. Draco sensed this, and crawled into Harry's bed.

"It's okay, Harry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Draco wiped one of Harry's tears with his thumb. Harry pulled Draco to him and buried his head in his chest.

"Draco, will you promise me something?"

"Anything, Harry,"

"Will you promise that we'll be friends, no matter what happens? Even if a romantic relationship doesn't work, that we'll at least stay best friends?" Harry shook in Draco's embrace.

Draco kissed the top of Harry's head. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry fell asleep shortly after, and then Draco followed.

Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey walked out of the office, and stared in surprise at the two lying together. Madame Pomfrey made a move to wake Harry to see how he was doing, and get Draco out of the bed, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Leave them be, Poppy." He whispered. "This is a wonderful thing, to see two of the greatest rivals to ever come to Hogwarts, embrace each other so dependently." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles. Poppy frowned.

"But surely not in the same bed, and when Harry is so weak," Poppy shook her head. "They are two teenage boys with raging hormones, Albus. Are you sure it's wise?"

"The more they learn to care for one another, the better for the both of them. When the potion's effect wears off, it's going to take a lot of work on their parts to remain the way they are now. Let them cherish these times." With that, Dumbledore bid Madame Pomfrey a good night, and walked out of the room. Pomfrey sighed, cast one look at Harry and Draco, and went to her own room.

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling drained, yet content. He blearily opened his eyes, to be graced with Draco's perfect sleeping face barely an inch from his own. Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry, holding him to his chest, almost protectively. Harry smiled and planted a kiss on Draco's forehead.

Draco moaned, and blinked one eye open. Harry giggled.

"Morning, sunshine." Harry said. Draco just groaned and buried his face in Harry's pajamas.

"S'morning already?" Draco mumbled. Harry just barely heard him.

"Yep. Come on, we have to get ready for classes."

Draco looked up at Harry. "How are you felling?"

"Fine, I guess." Harry shrugged. "Tired, but I think it's to be expected. Now let's hurry, I want to get out of here before Pomfrey comes in and demands me to stay." Harry gave Draco a slight shove to get off the bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Draco stood up and started to collect his clothes from the chair next to him. Harry got up slowly. His head swam and the room began to spin. He quickly sat back down, and put his head in his hands. Draco rushed over.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Draco worriedly rubbed Harry's back.

"I should be okay once I start walking around. Maybe it's just too much sleep."

"Or maybe it's the fact that you're magically drained." Draco said dryly. Harry sighed.

"Well, I'm not sitting in here all day, so let's get going." Harry stood and managed to get dressed without much trouble, although he was still dizzy and weak. Draco kept his arm around his waist while they walked to their class, just incase he got too tired. Harry couldn't help but smile at his worried antics.

Harry and Draco entered the Potions Classroom, and made their way to their seats. Harry kept himself from looking to the back of the room where he knew Ron, Hermione, and Blaise would be watching him. Harry wondered if Ron had told Hermione and Blaise about the potion.

To Harry, the worst part of Ron's story was the fact that he wasn't sure if he disbelieved him. While he felt that there was no way that he and Draco could have been enemies, he also found it weird that neither of them could remember when they had become friends. Neither of them seemed to have any past memories of them hanging out, or just talking. They were all of arguing and fighting. If they had taken a potion to be convinced of their friendship, that would explain why the entire school seemed to watch their every move, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Harry also considered what Ron had said about he and Harry being best friends. That certainly made sense; his entire memories of Hogwarts were filled with Ron and Hermione by his side. He spent every summer holiday with them, and he was certain he had never spent one with Draco.

Harry blanched at the thought of the potion's end result. When the potion's effects wore off, would Draco still want to be his boyfriend, or even his friend at all? Would Harry still feel the same way about Draco when he found out the truth about their real relationship? Harry tried to push these thoughts to the back of his mind, wishing Ron had never told him these things. He wished that he wasn't reminded of the possibility that he once hated his boyfriend every time he looked at Draco.

Harry and Draco sat down at the front of the room, with Draco casting worried glances at Harry every few minutes. Harry grabbed Draco's hand from under the table.

"Please stop worrying about me," Harry said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm fine," Draco nodded and dropped Harry's hand as Snape walked into the room.

Snape dimmed the lights and turned on a projector from the back of the room. Harry cursed Snape under his breath, knowing it was going to be hard for him to stay awake. Not even ten minutes later, Harry was dozing off, his elbow on the table and his head resting on his hand. He'd fall asleep for a minute, only to wake up with his nose barely an inch away from the tabletop.

After doing this for a few minutes, he was awakened by Snape hitting the table with his wand.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor, Potter. Fall asleep again and it will be fifty more." Snape sneered and was about to walk away when Draco raised his hand.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"It's not Harry's fault, sir." Draco said, throwing a nasty look back at Ron. "He was at the hospital wing and hasn't fully recovered yet." Draco lowered his hand. Snape looked like he was going to be ill.

"Be as it may, Mr. Malfoy, Potter has been administered to the hospital wing many times before, and he didn't fall asleep then…amazingly. If it was too much for him to stay awake in class, he should have stayed in the hospital wing." Snape glared at Harry and walked away.

Harry only managed to stay awake the rest of the class was by Draco's ever constant prodding and poking. By the time class was over, Harry was still very tired and now very irritable.

The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Ron, but it didn't seem like it was avoidable. As Harry and Draco were walking out of class, Ron followed them a few steps behind. They were halfway down the hall when Ron called.

"Harry, wait." Ron quickly walked to catch up with them, and Harry couldn't help but turn and wait. Draco's arm around his waist tightened.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco hissed. Ron glared at him.

"Did you tell _him_?" Ron asked, his question directed at Harry. Harry scowled.

"That '_him_' has a name. And no, I didn't. Even if you are telling the truth, it won't matter anyway. Nothing will change."

"You're so blinded, Harry." Ron shook his head. "Do you honestly think it'll stay this way? You're mad."

Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket, and pointed it at Ron. Ron flinched in surprise, his eyes wide in shock and fear. Draco also took out his wand, and positioned it parallel with Harry's.

"I want you to leave me alone," Harry hissed dangerously. "Even if you are telling the truth, it gives you no right to tell me these things. Since you are the first to tell me such a thing, I know you mustn't be allowed." Harry smiled at Ron's guilty look. "And I am not blinded; I know Draco much more than you ever will. Nothing will happen."

"Fine, Harry. Believe what you want. But when you get crushed, I just want you to remember what you've just told me." Ron cast one more look at the both of them and walked away.

Harry lowered his wand, his body shaking with anger and fatigue. Draco also put his wand away, and returned his arm to Harry's waist.

"I'm taking you to Gryffindor," Draco said quietly. "You can't go all day like this." Harry nodded and they made their way to the seventh floor.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what's going on? It has something to do with me, doesn't it?" Draco asked, slightly irritated that he had no idea what was causing Harry so much anguish.

"Sorry, Draco, but it'll just make things worse if I tell you. Just wait a little while, okay? I'll eventually tell you." Harry yawned. "Hold on a minute, will you? I'm tired." Draco slowly let go of Harry, and he sat down on the stairs, putting his head in his hands. Draco looked down at him worriedly.

"Here, stand up for a second." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up slowly. Harry was about ask him what he was doing when Draco bent over and scooped Harry up in his arms, cradling him.

"D-Draco! What are you doing?" Harry gasped, his face turning red.

"I'm carrying you, what does it look like?" Draco rolled his eyes and started up the stairs.

"You can't carry me all the way to Gryffindor! It's on the seventh floor, and I'm too heavy! Put me down, I'll be fine."

"You are most definitely _not_ too heavy. You're too thin, Harry. And besides, you'll never make it all the way. Now be quiet, you don't have to fuss about everything." Draco rolled his eyes. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and was asleep within seconds.

A.N. Be warned that I've already written chapter seven (that's why it took so long for this one to come out; I wanted to write what happened next.) and it is when the potion's effect wears off. It's absolutely dreadful…


	7. Misunderstandings and Hollow Endings

Ways of the Friendship Potion

By: Ashie

Chapter Seven: Misunderstandings and Hollow Endings

Harry was requested to visit Dumbledore later that day. They discussed what had happened with Ron, although Dumbledore refused to say whether Ron was lying or not. He said that it was up to Harry to find out. Dumbledore told Harry that he was impressed at Harry's magical abilities, but advised him to only use wandless magic if necessary. Harry insisted that he had used his magic on accident, but Dumbledore just smiled at him.

Harry and Draco's relationship had blossomed to something no one had ever predicted. The two were virtually inseparable. They walked down the hall together, hand-in-hand. They'd sit together in the classes they shared. They'd fall asleep talking to each other through the mirrors late at night. A few times they had fallen asleep in empty classrooms, where they'd go be together.

If the school's occupants had been shocked to see the two rivals become friends, it was nothing compared to their surprise at them becoming lovers. Almost every girl, and a good amount of boys, was disappointed at the two most attractive boys in Hogwarts no longer being on the market. But after their initial disappointment faded, they began to obsess over the couple as if they were a muggle soap opera.

Harry and Ron had not talked since the argument in the hall, but Harry wasn't lonely with Draco, Hermione, and even Blaise's company. Blaise still fawned over Harry, her attraction to him all but unobvious. Draco just glared at her every time she began flirting with Harry, but she paid no attention. It wasn't until Draco pulled her aside and threatened her did she stop flirting with Harry, even though it lasted only a few days.

The happy couple walked with Hermione and Blaise to Potion's class on January 21st. Neither set of best friends knew that it was exactly two months after they had taken the Gregory's Unctuous Unction. They didn't know that their true feeling for each other would resurface in less than an hour's time.

Harry and Draco took their usual seats at the front of the class, with Hermione and Blaise right behind them. Ron was at the back of the room, all too aware of what was going to be happening that class hour. The bell sounded and Snape stood from his desk.

"Today's class will be a continuation of a potion some of you took exactly two months ago." Snape said, his face pulled into a deep grimace and his black eyes sweeping over some of the students. Harry and Draco casted each other looks of confusion. It took Harry a few moments to come to the conclusion of what potion Snape was talking about. He realized that Ron had possibly been telling the truth. Harry paled and hurriedly grabbed Draco's hand from under the table. Draco looked over at Harry, sending worried glances at Harry's sudden distress.

Harry leaned into Draco and whispered, "Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what potion we took, that you'll remember all of our good times, okay? Promise that you'll remember how much I care for you, and that the potion meant nothing." Harry squeezed Draco's hand.

"Harry, I don't understand."

"Just promise." Harry felt dangerously close to tears. Draco slightly lowered his head, and kissed the back of Harry's hand.

"I promise." Draco gave him a reassuring smile and replaced his attention on Snape, still clutching Harry's hand.

"While only those who didn't take the potion are aware of its existence, those that did will soon be aware of it. I paired the class with a member of the opposite house, and they brewed the potion together. Those that didn't make the potion correctly were given two months of detentions, and were told not to tell those that had taken the potion what had gone on. Those that took the potion are-" Snape said each set of partners, and Harry wasn't surprised when he heard his and Draco's name called out.

Upon hearing their names, Draco turned to Harry, seeming to have finally caught onto something.

"Ron told you about the potion, didn't he? And that's why you two have been arguing?" Draco shot a look at Ron, who was staring at his lap, his ears red. Harry nodded.

"Yes, he told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco seemed upset and dropped Harry's hand. Harry's eyes pleaded for forgiveness.

"Please don't be mad at me. You'll understand why I didn't tell you soon enough."

Snape cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and the whispers died down instantly.

"The potion many of you brewed is called the Gregory's Unctuous Unction. I will not tell you it's effects, those that took it will reclaim their memories of it soon enough."

"Now, if I called your name, please bring your things and come with me." Harry and Draco picked up their bags, and walked to the front of the room, followed by Hermione, Blaise, and about a third of the class.

Snape led them out of the room, and down the hall. He stopped in front of an empty classroom. He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohamora." The door unlocked and opened.

They all walked into the center of the room, which was empty except for some desks stacked against the wall to their left. Snape conjured enough chairs to seat them all.

"Your memories will come back to you in roughly ten minutes, depending on the order of who took the potion first. I believe the first group was you two," he pointed to two girls that had been paired up. "Now, under no circumstances are you to share with the rest of the partners what the potion did. I do not want anyone to know until your memories resurface. Understood?" Snape glared around at the group. Upon hearing no objections, he walked to the door.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned and said, "After your memories are returned, you are free to spend the rest of the day as you wish. The Headmaster has excused you from classes." Snape walked out and closed the door behind him.

Draco turned to Harry and grabbed hold of his hand. He led Harry over to a pair of chairs, and they moved them into a corner, followed by Hermione and Blaise.

The four teens sat in a circle, a bit nervous about what was happening. Harry was most definitely the worst of them all, he was very pale and seemed to be shaking.

"Harry, tell us what the potion did." Draco said quietly, and though it wasn't a question, his voice was slightly pleading. Harry just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't."

"Is it really bad, Harry?" Hermione asked, fidgeting with the hem of her robe. Harry sighed.

"I'm not sure."

"You do know what it is, don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't have my memories. I just know what it did. I have no memories of before its effects." Harry frowned. "It's hard to explain. You'll find out soon enough." Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair.

Draco slightly pulled Harry to him, making a gesture for him to sit on his lap. Harry stood from his chair and sat on Draco, straddling him. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, and they wrapped their arms around each other's backs. Draco pulled Harry as close to him as possible, trying to calm Harry down.

The room eventually became silent, until two gasps echoed at the same time. The girls that had taken the potion first were sitting across from each other, their eyes misted over and shock written on their faces. After another minute or so, they both seemed to come to their senses.

One of the girls, the Slytherin, glared at the Gryffindor, and hastily walked out of the room. The girl called to her friend, but the Slytherin didn't even glance back. The Gryffindor girl put her head in her hands.

The rest of the room was full of whispers, and what had happened confirmed Harry's fears.

Ron had been telling the truth.

Harry pulled Draco's face into a long and passionate kiss. Draco seemed stunned of Harry's sudden desire at first, but then willingly deepened the kiss. Harry's tongue squirmed frantically in Draco's mouth, almost in desperation. Draco was keen to Harry's need and did the same. Their hands were in each other's hair, and roaming under their robes and over their shirts, trying to feel each other as much as possible. The two were at it for a good few minutes, only slightly aware that more pairs of students' memories were coming back to them.

The eventually pulled their faces apart, both of their lips slightly swollen and red. Draco grinned at Harry.

"What was that for?"

"For what's about to happen, incase things don't go the way I hope."

Suddenly they became aware of Hermione and Blaise's surprised gasps. They both stared at each other in a slightly calculating looks. After a few minutes Blaise stood.

"Hermione, I'm sorry but I-"

"It's okay, Blaise." Hermione gave her a small smile. "I know."

Blaise looked down at Hermione, nodded once, and walked out of the room. Hermione watched her leave sadly, tears swimming in her brown eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Harry whispered to her. Hermione nodded, and seemed startled at Harry and Draco's closeness, as if noticing their position for the first time.

"So am I, Harry." Hermione stood up from her chair, and walked over to them both. She cast Draco a slightly worried glance. "Stay strong, okay Harry?" She bent down and hugged the both of them. "And you," she said, pointing to Draco. "Better not hurt him. I know some nice hexes of my own." With that, she left the room.

Harry placed his head back on Draco's shoulder, breathing in Draco's scent, not knowing if he'd ever be this close to him ever again. Harry sat back up, and stood into Draco's face, memorizing every feature.

"Harry…" Draco whispered uncertainly. Harry just placed a finger on his lips.

Then, Harry's memories came flooding back to him. Every memory he had of Draco returned to him, obstructing every other thought. It lasted for a few minutes, and then suddenly it ended. He was left staring into the dark gray eyes of his rival.

Draco had a look of complete horror on his pale, pointed face. His eyes quickly searched Harry's, and then came to rest on his lap. He weakly shoved Harry off him, arms shaking. Harry stood up hurriedly, ashamed of his position and Draco's lap.

Suddenly, as though a light switch had been flicked on in Draco's head, his horror was instantly replaced with fury. His eyes narrowed to slits, and glared at Harry with malice.

"You…you…bastard," Draco hissed, his hands balling into fists. "You knew, this entire time…what we were. What we had been forced to become!"

"Draco," Harry started, knowing this was going worse than he had imagined.

"Don't call me that, _Potter._"

Harry swallowed at the use of his surname. "Look, our friendship is true, Draco. The potion just started it for us."

"No," Draco growled. "It was all a lie. You were lying to me the entire time. Making a fool out of me! Making me think that I liked you, actually _liked_ you. That I enjoyed being in your company, when you knew that we hated each other!"

"No, Draco, no!" Harry said hurriedly. "I don't hate you! You are so important to me, don't be this way."

"Well, you know what, Potter?" Draco asked, standing up from his chair. "I still hate you, even more than before." Draco shook his head angrily. "I don't even know who I am anymore, because of you. You messed my entire being up; I was perfect. Perfect! You changed me to fit your needs. You changed who I was, who I am. I will never forgive you for that." Draco turned and walked out of the door.

After a few stunned moments, Harry ran after him.

"Draco!" Harry called down the hall, but the Slytherin just kept walking. Harry ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Draco, I love you." Harry said, his eyes full of tears and body wracked with sobs that were trying to surface. Draco looked at Harry, seemingly disgusted. Then, he slapped Harry across the face.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ say that to me again. I don't want to hear your voice for the rest of my life." Draco cast a hard look at Harry and stalked off.

Tears fell from Harry's emerald eyes, and he sunk to his knees in the middle of the hall, all feelings gone from his mind. He was empty inside.

A.N. All of those who hate me raise their hands. :Raises her own hand into the air.: Yep I'm evil, it's official. I hated writing this chapter…it's too depressing…. And by the way, I have chapter eight written, I'm just making a few touch-ups and adding a scene or two. So, the faster I get at least ten reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out. Thanks!


	8. Searing Pain

Ways of the Friendship Potion

By: Ashie

Chapter Eight: Searing Pain

Harry had confined himself to his bed for the rest of the day, and the next. He cast a silencing charm around his four-post bed, and a type of shield charm to keep anyone from being able to open the curtains. He lied there all day, in complete and utter depression. He felt as if his heart had died. It was, if not more, as painful as when Sirius had fallen through the veil.

He had lied there, still in his robes from the day before, weeping bitterly at the unfairness of it all. He felt torn, like there were two people inside of him, fighting for his consciousness; one part of him loved Draco, when there was no trace of hatred or rivalry; and the other part of him remembered the Malfoy that he despised with a passion, his rival for over five years. He no longer was sure of his feelings, if he loved Draco, or hated Malfoy. It was too confusing for Harry to bare. He eventually shut out all feelings, and like Malfoy, put a mask on to keep his feelings from himself and others.

Hermione had come to the Boy's Dormitory a few times, trying desperately for Harry to come out and tell her what happened. He would just ignore her, lie there, staring up at his canopy, and convince himself to believe that he didn't care about Draco. Or Malfoy. Or whoever he was to him now…

Ron, on the other hand, didn't try to get Harry to come out. Harry had heard nothing out of him except a quiet mumble of, "I told you, Harry." Harry's pride was hurt beyond belief. He had been wrong about his best friend (err…rival), and yet Ron had known what was bound to happen.

So after lying in bed for two days, Harry came to the conclusion that lying in bed wouldn't help, and that he'd have to try and go on, with or without Draco.

And so, he pulled himself out of bed before everyone else, grabbed a pair of fresh clothes, and headed to the showers. Then he walked to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. When he entered, he was the only one there, and it stayed that way for a half-hour. Then students slowly started filing in, and each one started whispering when they saw him. Harry just made sure his mask was in place, and continued eating.

Soon later, Hermione and Ron entered, and were quite surprised to see him sitting there, reading his Transfiguration textbook. Hermione sat down next to him, and Ron across from her.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his arm. Harry smiled at her.

"Fine, Hermione. And you?" Harry asked her with false cheerfulness. Hermione looked at him worriedly, but gave him a small smile.

"I've been worried about you." Said Hermione, and then looked at Ron. "Well, both of us have been."

Harry quirked a brow. "Why have you been worrying about me?" Harry asked, pretending to be clueless. Hermione and Ron both frowned.

"About Malfoy. We heard what happened…are you okay?"

"You mean about the potion?" Harry laughed. "Why would I care if Malfoy didn't want to be my friend? We _are_ rivals, after all." Harry felt his mask trying to slip, his sorrow wanting to seep through, but he managed to hold his feelings at bay. Ron smiled at him, relieved. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but then smiled.

"That's good, mate." Ron said, reaching over the table to thump Harry on the shoulder. "And we were worried that you were upset about it." Ron shook his head. "I told you, Hermione."

Hermione glared at Ron over her glass of pumpkin juice. Harry heard the Great Hall's doors open, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He glanced at the doors and saw Draco enter, and their eyes met for a moment. Harry wasn't able to read the expression in Draco's eyes, and then they looked away from each other. Harry felt his heart give a painful throb.

Classes were dreadful that day, especially with Gryffindor sharing almost all of them with Slytherin. Harry found it horribly draining to keep himself from thinking about Draco, or even looking his direction. He knew that if he did, it would only hurt him more.

Between classes, Draco was just as ruthless as he had been before the Potion. He'd bump into Harry, make snide remarks, and taunt Ron and Hermione. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He'd just stand there, stuck between gaping at Draco and glaring at him. Eventually Harry got so fed up that he actually pushed Draco back, a lot harder than he had intended. Draco looked mildly surprised for a split second and then retreated, calling Crabbe and Goyle off.

However, by the last class of the day, he found that he couldn't hold it in anymore. He couldn't pretend to hate Draco. Luckily it was History of Magic, and he could pretend to be asleep. But in reality, he was thinking of Draco, tears leaving his eyes red and puffy. When the class was over, Hermione had noticed immediately, but Harry had shrugged it off saying it was from too much sleep. She didn't seem convinced.

Later that night, the three of them were doing homework in the common room. Ron and Harry were about to head up to bed, but Hermione called Harry back.

"Harry, I know something happened between you and Malfoy," she said hesitantly. Harry just blinked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that something happened between you and Malfoy the day the potion wore off." She sighed. "I've been watching you all day. You've taken on a characteristic that Malfoy has used since first year. You're hiding,"

"Hermione, I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Yes you do, Harry." Hermione gave him a look of sympathy that Harry hated. "I know you think that you can't tell me or Ron. But you can. You just have to trust us. You're our best friend, Harry; we love you. I don't like to see you hurting like this." She reached over and took Harry's hand. "I want you to know that if you don't think Ron will understand, I will. I was under the Gregory's Unctuous Unction, too. I know how it feels to lose someone you thought was your best friend, if only for a short period of time."

Harry looked down to the ground, letting his bangs cover his eyes. "You can't understand, Hermione. We were under too different circumstances." Harry looked back up at her, a single tear falling down his cheek. "But thank you." Harry got up from his chair, and climbed the stairs to the dormitory.

That Saturday was a Quidditch game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry was awake the entire night before, knowing that the game was going to be the closest he had been to Draco in days.

He laid in bed for hours, thinking about Draco. He didn't know what to do. He wished to just forget about him, and return to their familiar rivalry. These feelings for Draco were unknown territory, and Harry didn't like it. However, he knew that as much as his feelings ripped his soul to pieces he enjoyed loving someone, if only for a short time. He had needed that experience, to love and feel loved. And he knew he wouldn't be the same until he had it again.

By the time the sun rose, he was nauseous and nervous. He lied in bed until Ron had dragged him out, demanding why he wasn't excited.

Harry walked onto the Pitch with the rest of his team, clad in scarlet Quidditch robes. Madame Hooch told them to mount their brooms and rise. They did so, and went into their usual circle above her. Harry tried to ignore the fact that Draco was directly across from him, and concentrated on her releasing the balls.

The Bludgers flew haphazardly into the air, and the Snitch followed. Hooch then blew her whistle and threw the Quaffle straight up. Slytherin caught it, and the game began.

Harry flew straight up, trying to get as far away from Draco as possible, hoping the distance would help his concentration. He circled above the other players for over an hour, watching both teams score. The game was uneventful, and unusually boring for Quidditch match. Gryffindor was up by sixty points, but Slytherin was still fighting.

Harry had seen no sign of the Snitch, and Draco was as still as Harry, tiredly searching for the winged ball. Harry noticed how Draco, for the first time, was on the opposite side of the pitch and not directly next to him.

After another fifteen minutes or so, Harry spotted the Snitch and instantly flew after it. Draco immediately knew what was happening, and was soon on Harry's tail. Then Draco put on a burst of speed and was level with him.

Draco's fingertips were mere inches from the Snitch, as were Harry's. Harry, feeling despair that he didn't seem to have his heart in the game, angrily shoved Draco's arm out of the way.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Potter?" Draco yelled, and then sped up to reclaim his lost ground. They were now very close to the ground, perfectly parallel to it. Harry could hear the cries of excitement from the stands.

They were once again at exact distance from the Snitch. Just as Harry was about to grab it, Draco shoved him.

"Damn it, Malfoy! I nearly had it!" Harry yelled, but not nearly as mad as he should have been. Harry urged his Firebolt on eagerly, and was once again slightly ahead of Draco. Harry felt the Snitch's tiny wing flutter frantically against his fingertips. A second later, Harry closed his hand around it.

"No!" Draco yelled, and pounded Harry in the back angrily. Harry's eyes widened as he was slammed into the ground. He heard his broom snap as its front end hit the ground, and a searing pain in his rib area.

He tumbled across the ground, his side hurting more and more each roll, and screaming in pain. He heard yells from above him as he finally lost momentum and came to a stop. He was lying face up in the grass, his chest tight and something warm spreading from his side.

He heard someone land off to his right, and run to him. He opened his eyes, and even though he didn't have his glasses he could tell it was Draco. Draco dropped to his knees and leaned over him.

"Harry, oh Harry…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I didn't mean it…" Draco said frantically, his eyes wide and looking at his side. Harry raised his head a little and looked down to his rib region. The front end of his broom had speared him in the ribs, blood pouring from the wound.

"Draco, it hurts…" Harry put his hand around it, feeling his blood drip onto his hand. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and having trouble breathing. He closed his eyes, and felt a painful tug as Draco pulled the piece of his broom out of him. He felt Draco's hands cover the wound, and heard his frantic breathing.

"The blood won't stop Harry, it won't stop…" Draco sounded slightly hysterical. Harry opened his eyes tiredly and placed his hand on top of Draco's. He could feel the blood seep between their fingers.

Harry held out his other hand and showed Draco the Snitch, which was still amazingly in his hand. "This is for you." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

He heard Draco's breath catch as he took it out of his hand.

Harry laid his head back down onto the grass, trying to keep breathing, but found it more difficult with every breath he took. Coughs began to wrack his thin frame, and he felt speckles of blood fall on his lips and cheeks.

"Draco…" Harry moaned, grabbing his hand tightly, with fear setting in. Draco held his hand, and brushed Harry's bangs off his face. Harry felt Draco's tears hit his face.

"Don't worry, Harry. Dumbledore's here now, you'll be okay." Harry heard Dumbledore call his name before he blacked out.

A.N: I just had to let you all know how much I appreciate all of you that reviewed my last chapter. I haven't gotten that many reviews for a single chapter in two years, which is when I concluded my first story, Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort. When I saw that I had 26 reviews in twenty four hours, I nearly cried. I was shocked beyond belief. So that's why I updated this chapter so quickly. This update goes out to those 26 reviewers. Hugs and Kisses to you all! And thank you again!


	9. Blood Transfusions and Surprising Though...

Ways of the Friendship Potion

By: Ashie

Chapter Nine: Blood Transfusions and Surprising Thoughts

Dumbledore appeared at Draco's side seconds later, closely followed by McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, and Ron.

Hermione and Dumbledore were kneeling at Harry's side instantly, Dumbledore calling Harry's name and checking his pulse with his wand. Ron was standing above them, his eyes wide and his face as white as a sheet. He looked like he was going to be sick. McGonagall and Snape were near Dumbledore, exchanging comments quietly. Draco slowly stood up from his place by Harry's side.

Dumbledore looked up to him. "Draco, I want you to fly into the castle and tell Madame Pomfrey what has happened so that she is prepared." Dumbledore jerked his head towards the castle and continued to look Harry over.

Draco mounted his broom and flew off to the castle, flying the fastest he ever had.

Shortly after informing Pomfrey what had happened Dumbledore and the rest entered the hospital wing, Harry floating on a magical stretcher. Dumbledore placed him carefully on the bed, Pomfrey immediately taking in the damage. After a few second's examination she looked up at them all.

"All of you get out! This is a serious injury, and there is nothing any of you can do to help. I will inform you on Potter's well being as soon as I can. Now out!"

They exited the infirmary and entered the hall outside. Hermione and Ron leaned up against the wall opposite of the door and Draco. Snape and McGonagall were arguing heatedly, with Dumbledore looking on at the proceedings.

"I hope you're happy, Severus." McGonagall spat angrily. "Ever since their first year, you have encouraged this type of childish rivalry between Malfoy and Potter. And look what it came to; Potter speared in the ribs with his own broom!" she now rounded on Draco. "And I hope you're pleased as well. You do realize that you've done enough to have yourself expelled? I expect no less punishment than that." She threw a side-ways look at Dumbledore, and then dashed off to her office.

Snape glared at her as she left and the followed. Dumbledore sighed and looked over to Draco.

"Draco," he said. "I realize that you did not mean to harm Harry. But what you've done, although an accident, is severe and shall be taken into account. Once Harry has recovered, the three of us shall discuss what course of action is needed to be taken."

Draco nodded his head solemnly. Dumbledore clapped his hands once.

"Well, now that that is settled, the three of you are welcome to stay here, or go back to your Houses. Either way, I will inform you about Harry's condition as soon as I know myself." He cast them a soft look and walked off.

As soon as Dumbledore was out of sight, Ron advanced on Draco, and punched him in the face. Draco cried out and put a hand to his bloody nose.

"_Ron!_" shrieked Hermione, in shock and anger. She grabbed onto his arm to keep him from punching Draco again.

"Get off, Hermione!" Ron shook his arm free from her grasp and grabbed Draco by the scruff of his robes, and hauled the smaller boy a foot off the ground and slammed him into the brick wall.

"I don't care what Dumbledore thinks," he spat quietly, his eyes narrowed at Draco. "What you did to Harry was no accident. And I swear, if you ever go near him again, you'll wish you didn't even know his name." Ron dropped Draco to the ground, landing in a heap on the floor.

He rose to his feet and pulled out his wand, pointing it at Ron right between the eyes. "Now you listen to me, Weasley." He spat. "I don't care what _you_ think. I didn't mean to harm Harry. And whether you believe me or not, Harry knows the truth. That's all that matters to me. Now I suggest that you keep away from me, or you'll wish you never knew _my_ name." Draco sneered at the look of fear and thought that crossed Ron's face. After a moment, he slowly backed up.

"That's a good boy," Draco said, and then looked to Hermione. "And as for you, Hermione, I think you know more about Harry and I than you're letting on about. Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Draco didn't sound threatening, but almost spoke in a pleading tone. Hermione nodded her head.

"Fine by me," she said.

Draco wiped the blood from his nose with his emerald Quidditch robes, and casted a small charm to stop the small amount of blood from flowing.

The Hospital Wing's doors flew open and out came a panicked looking Pomfrey and a worried Dumbledore.

"I need to test you three for blood types." Said Pomfrey. "Harry's lost too much blood to regenerate it on his own. I need to see if any of your blood types is compatible with Harry's." she pulled out her wand. "Are you three willing to be tested?"

All three of them stepped forward, their wand hands outstretched. Pomfrey put the tip of her wand onto each of their index fingers. They each felt a tiny prick followed by a droplet of their blood surfacing to their fingertips.

The tip of Pomfrey's wand glowed blue when touching Hermione's blood, yellow when touching Ron's, and green when touching Draco's.

Draco noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he saw what color lit up in accordance to his blood.

"Mr. Malfoy, you blood type is compatible with Potter's. Are you willing to have a blood transfusion done?"

Draco nodded defiantly and followed her and Dumbledore into the ward. Hermione and Ron were left out in the hall.

Pomfrey directed him to the bed next to Harry's. Draco lied down upon it, and rolled up his right robe sleeve up to the elbow, slowing hard. He had had a blood transfusion before, and it was something he never wanted to have to do again. But taking a look at Harry, his torso exposed with a gaping bloody puncture is his ribs (revealing the muscle, tissue, and bone beneath), was enough to force him to swallow his slight fear.

Pomfrey bustled back over to him with her wand at the ready. "Do you know how this is done, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded.

"Then if you don't mind, I'll begin." Pomfrey spoke an incantation, her wand pointed near Draco's wrist. Draco closed his eyes tightly as he felt the sudden tear in his skin, flinching at the uncomfortable feeling it created. He peeked his left eye open, watching as his blood was drained from him in an invisible tube, being drawn up above and between him and Harry, creating a scarlet liquid orb. It steadily grew larger as Draco was drained of his life-substance.

After it reached the size of a Quaffle and Draco was beginning to feel lightheaded and ill, Pomfrey healed Draco's arm with a flick of her wand. She then moved to Harry, and turned his limp arm over to reveal the inside of his wrist. As she had with Draco, she muttered an incantation and an identical rip of skin appeared on Harry's wrist area. Draco had to look away as his blood began to slowly force its way into Harry's arm.

"Finished," declared Pomfrey after a few minutes. Draco opened his eyes and looked over, glad to see that Harry's arm was healed. "Lay there, Mr. Malfoy until I have finished with Potter."

Draco watched as Pomfrey bustled around madly, forcing the unconscious Harry to swallow potions, casting spells, and then finally applying a type of thick ointment onto Harry's open wound. The skin around the puncture sizzled and slowly grew back over the wound. She then thickly bandaged his torso and charmed a nightshirt on him.

Seemingly relieved, Pomfrey turned to Draco.

"Is he going to be alright?" Draco asked sleepily, still feeling drained form the sudden blood loss.

"He should be fine. You did quite a number on him, Mr. Malfoy; tissue damage, two broken ribs, and a punctured lung and on top of that extreme blood loss. However, the blood you donated was an absolute perfect match, and should help him greatly." She gave him a stern look, but then smiled. "Now you need to stay here overnight to recuperate as well." She handed him a potion off of the bedside table. "Take this and change into a pair of pajamas off of the shelf."

Pomfrey bustled out into the hallway, Dumbledore trailing behind her. Draco had forgotten that he had been in the room the entire time. He did as he was told, and climbed into the bed next to Harry's.

He looked over to Harry's peaceful sleeping face, and slowly slipped into his own state of sleep.

Draco woke the next morning, hearing faint whispers. He laid with his back towards the voices, his eyes closed and ears strained to hear the conversation. After a few moments he identified the voices as Hermione, Ron, and amazingly Harry.

He kept his breathing even and eyes closed, hoping to pass as if he was asleep. He listened to their conversation.

"…and I don't think you should forgive him, Harry." Said Ron bluntly. Draco heard Harry's exasperated sigh and Hermione's hand slap Ron's arm.

"Ron, he didn't _mean_ to hurt me. He hit me in the back, and I was just really close to the ground. He didn't plan on my broom snapping and stabbing me,"

"Exactly. Honestly, Ron," Hermione sighed. "Can't you just admit that it was an accident? Harry's fine, there's no reason to press the subject any longer."

_At least Hermione understands, _Draco thought. He heard Harry's surprised intake of breath, and then silence.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked after a moment. "Why are you looking at Malfoy? He's still asleep,"

"You guys didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Ron.

"Never mind…"

Draco heard the door of Pomfrey's office open and her shoes clicking across the floor.

"Alright you two, enough for now. You can visit him again tonight. Harry needs to rest." Pomfrey said. He heard Hermione and Ron's chairs scrape against the floor as they got up.

"Bye, Harry," they both said, and walked out.

Pomfrey walked back into her office, closing the door behind her. Harry settled himself back under his covers.

Draco sighed inwardly to himself. _How am I supposed to apologize to you, Harry_ he thought, _after all I've done to you?_

Draco heard Harry gasp in surprise again. "Draco, are you awake?" he hissed quietly. Draco rolled over slowly.

"Yeah…I was waiting for Hermione and Weasley to leave."

"Did you say something before? About Hermione understanding and apologizing to me?" Harry asked quickly, confusion written on his face. Draco blanched.

"I don't think so…I was thinking those things but I don't think I said them." Draco swallowed.

_Can you hear me now?_ Draco thought and Harry paled.

"Blood hell, I can hear your thoughts!" Harry gasped.

_No fucking way, Potter._ Draco thought again. _If you can read my thought, then I'm a bloody unicorn._

Harry suppressed a laugh. "Funny," said Harry. "You thought you would have grown a horn or something."

Draco swallowed. "Let's see if I can hear your thoughts." He said. "Think something to me."

Harry scrunched his face in concentration, but Draco heard nothing.

"This is great." Draco drawled sarcastically. "The boy-who-lived can hear my thought but I can't hear his. Perfect. I can't wait to see what happens next. Finding out we're soul mates or heirs of Hufflepuff would just be the icing on the cake."

Harry laughed, but then winced at the pain in his side. Draco frowned.

"Harry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly."

"I know," Harry said, looking down at his lap. "Do you still hate me…about the potion?"

"No," sighed Draco, and at this Harry looked up eagerly. "I didn't hate you…I was just so shattered about it. I worked so hard my entire life to fit in Slytherin, to be the perfect Malfoy. And I was horrified at how you completely looked past it and made me into who I am now. I felt, and still feel, weak. I thought I had my entire life under control, and then the next day my rival was my best friend, and I didn't even know. It threw me off guard. But I've thought about it, and I'm glad it happened."

"You are?"

"Yes. You helped me become myself. I never thought I had a choice in my life, until you and the Gregory's Unctuous Unction. It made me into a real person, and not a replica of the Malfoy heir everyone expected to see.

"Besides, it helped me remember my original feelings towards you." Draco flushed slightly, not intending to express his feelings so deeply.

"Which were?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"In Madam Malkin's." said Harry. "Before first year."

"Right. Well, as you most likely remember, I was quite the pompous little brat."

"And still are…" Harry grinned. Draco scowled.

"Thanks for the reminder. Anyway, when I first saw you I was overcome with the most intense feelings I had ever had. To this day, I don't know how to describe them. But I knew that I wanted you to be my friend, no matter what. So, trying to impress you, I started a conversation. And I could tell that with every word I spoke I was making you like me less and less. So I gave up that day, but I looked forward to seeing you at Hogwarts. And so I waited till September 1st.

"On the Hogwarts express, I was distraught to find out that you were the 'boy-who-lived', also my supposed enemy and the one I was supposed to befriend to keep a close eye on. I was crushed.

"So, hoping that I could be your friend without causing you danger, I once again confronted you. And, of course, made a complete arse out of myself by insulting your only friend.

"I knew I had failed; I knew that you would never want to be my friend. But I couldn't help but make sure that you noticed me. I needed your attention more than anything. And so, I bullied you, knowing that if I couldn't make you my friend, I could make you my enemy. To me, being enemies was better than complete strangers. I would still get to interact with you. And even though I knew it hurt you and your friends, I couldn't stop. I had become too obsessed; bullying you was my only stability in life. I knew that whatever happened, that I would always have your attention, even if it was negative.

"I know it wasn't right," Draco added. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the things I've said in the past five and a half years. And I'm sorry for what I said to Hermione as well. I would be more sorry towards Ron, but I'm not really too fond of him." Draco said honestly. Harry couldn't help but grin. Draco noticed Harry's eyes were unusually bright and glassy, tears rimming them.

"Draco," Harry whispered, tears starting to leak down his cheeks. "You have no idea how much this means to me…" he hastily wiped his face. Draco got out of his bed and walked over to Harry. He pulled the ebony-haired boy into a hug, resting his chin on top of his messy hair.

"You hurt me so badly, Draco." Harry said into Draco's chest, and Draco felt Harry's body slightly shake against him. "I wanted to die, I was so confused. I had no one to talk to about it. Ron is…well, Ron…and Hermione wasn't in the type of situation with Blaise that you and I where. It was so hard to be alone." Harry hugged Draco's middle tightly, afraid that this was a dream. "I missed you."

_I missed you too, Harry._ thought Draco, and smiled as Harry laughed happily in his chest. Harry tugged Draco down onto the bed, and moved over to let Draco lay with him. Draco pulled the covers over their heads, and gazed into Harry's face.

"Draco?" Harry whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I…kiss you?" Harry blushed and looked away from Draco's face. Draco smiled and leaned into Harry's lips.

_I wouldn't have it any other way, Harry._ Draco thought to Harry, and they both smiled as they deepened the kiss.

A.N. I'm so sorry about the delay on this chapter. It's all fault! Well, not really…but I can pretend, can't I? As you all know, I was so excited about my 26 reviews for chapter 7 that I posted chapter 8 then next day. Well, I was hoping for another brilliant display of support by another nice set of reviews, but was sad when I only received four Review Alert E-mails. I thought I only got 4 reviews! So I was kind of upset as wasn't as motivated as usual. But then today at Hell (er…school, I mean.) I was online and checked the reviews on my fics and saw that I actually received **40** reviews for chapter 7! I nearly pissed myself, I'll tell you. I still don't understand where my other 36 Review Alert mails went… Anways, I was so excited that as soon as I got home from work tonight I typed nearly this entire chapter. Lol. Just for all of you magnificent reviewers. I love you all so much! You guys made my month. Lol. I hope this chapter satisfied all of those that were biting their nail, waiting in anticipation to see if Harry was okay and if Harry and Draco were going to get back together. Oh, and by the way, I'm having a wonderful friend of mine write an optional chapter for this story. It's going to be a sex scene…or a lime or lemon or whatever the hell they're called. I dunno. I'm not really comfortable with writing a sex scene so she's writing it for me. I'm planning it on being chapter 11. It's going to be OPTIONAL, there will be no mandatory information given in that chapter that will throw you off if you don't read it. Anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter and an upcoming sex scene. Thank you all again! Byes!


End file.
